She's All that
by DracosPrincess08
Summary: *~Authors Note~* k This story is about Draco the Hottest, most popular, smartest guy,in the school makes a bet to make any girl prom queen. stupid summary i no! But wat the hell! review it tell me wat u think!!
1. Default Chapter

She's All That  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Draco was the hottest and most popular guy in the 7th year. He had the perfect snotty girlfriend, Pansy of course, the highest grade, and he was captain of the slytherin quiddich team. Draco was not to tall, he had spiked whitish-blonde hair, an earring in one ear, he had amazing eyes they were bluish-grayish, and he was very muscular.  
  
He was walking in the hall one day when he saw Harry and Ron, He muttered "losers", which was definitely not true. Harry was with Ginny they had come a long way from their 5th year, when they got together. Harry was tall muscular he had a six-pack ;). Instead of him wearing his thick black glasses he got contacts they showed his greenish- bluish eyes perfect. He had soft pink lips that all the girls loved to kiss. Ginny was short, had medium-short red hair, green eyes, and she had developed a lot over the summer.  
  
Ron wasn't to bad looking actually he was a pretty cute guy. He was a little taller than Harry, had spiked red hair, blue eyes, and he wasn't very muscular. Ron was with Marie. Marie was also in Gryffindor she had long brown hair and brown eyes, and glasses that fit her face perfectly. She was one of Hermiones friends. In the sixth year Hermione introduced her to Ron and they fell in love at once.  
  
As for Hermione she didn't have a boyfriend. She was always caught up in her books, studying, or art. She loved art. She found out a couple years ago it was one of those things she was good at without having to try hard. Whenever she missed her mother she would paint. [Her mother had died several years ago when a drunk driver hit her while she was on her way home to take Hermione to an art show that she didn't want to go to.] That's why she likes it so much now.  
  
While everybody was in the Great Hall... Ginny and Harry were making out and Ron and Marie were having small, soft, passionate kisses when Hermione felt left out she said "So guys what's going on with you lately" but no one paid any attention to her so she went and sat by Neville. Neville was now punk. [:)he he] He had the punk hair due and look going. He was pretty cute punk-wise. He had always had a crush on Hermione. Hermione was extremely pretty, but in a natural look. She never tried to impress anybody and she didn't wear clothes that fit her figure. And although she was really pretty she definitely needed a makeover.  
  
"What's up Neville?" she said with a bored expression.  
  
"Oh a a Hermione I I am ummm... just listening to B B Blink 182 their my favorite band their from America" he stuttered smiling.  
  
"Oh cool" she said with a look on her face telling him she new about the crush.  
  
"Huuuu I've had a long day you know sometimes I wish I had a boyfriend to talk to or whatever"  
  
Neville face lit up with a smile when she said that.  
  
"Look at Harry and Ginny or Ron and Marie they look so happy don't you wish you had that with someone" said Hermione looking a bit depressed.  
  
"Yeah sometimes I do." Neville said smiling and trying to comfort her as much as he could.  
  
"You no Neville we should talk more often" she said giving him a peck on the cheek and walking to go sit back down by Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Marie.  
  
Neville went so red he thought he was going to faint.  
  
When she took a seat Dumbledore stood up and said, "Let the feast begin" The feast was delicious and every body was tired so they went up to the common room. Everybody went to bed. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were left in the common room. Hermione had a test to study for and didn't have time to chat she said goodbye and went to her room not late after that Ron and Marie went to bed after a short kiss. The common room was now deserted accept Harry and Ginny. Harry made a fire with his wand and they lay on the couch together.  
  
"I love you Harry," said Ginny running her fingers through his hair and getting lost in his eyes.  
  
"I love you too Ginny" he said hugging her as tight as he could.  
  
Hours of cuddling together and Ginny finally decided to go to bed. But Harry wouldn't let her go, until she gave him a long passionate kiss that lasted about 10 minutes. He was in such shock he let her go. 


	2. The Break Up

Chapter 2 The Break Up  
  
The next evening in the Great Hall.  
  
Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were walking down to the slytherin table to take a seat. "Where's Pansy?" Draco asked himself. Just then Millicent Bulstrode walked by. (Pansy's best friend) "Hey Mill where's Pansy?" Draco asked. "Ummm. I.don't know. Why do you wanna no?" she said looking surprised. "What do you mean u don't know u spent all week with her? And of course she's ma girlfriend!" Draco said looking sort of ticked. Then he saw Pansy walking toward him. "Hey Pansy" Draco said reaching out to get a hug and a kiss but she just passed him by. "Does anybody have a breath mint I just had a diet coke?" she said. "Uhh. Hello" Draco said impatiently. "Oh Draco this isn't gonna work" Pansy said walking away. Then they went and sat down on a bench by the lake. "You show up after a weak with a tattoo and now its over" Draco said looking a tad bit angry.  
  
"Okay if you wanna torcher yourself let me at least tell u what happened. So Millie and I were in the club and she was like making out with this old gut for like 10 minutes and to find out it was Jonathon Woods hair dresser" "Isn't he gay" Draco asked. "So what! Anyways he got us tickets to Dance TV live. So I was just dancing there and the director hand picked me to dance on my own float" "This is all amazing but can u get to the part where you decided to screw me over?" Draco said. " Wait I'm almost there. So it's been a good 5 minutes and I was almost about to fall when someone caught me. I turned around and there he was standing there. Victor Krum.  
  
"The old quidditch player?" Draco asked. "Yeah. The next couple a days was sort of a blur. It was like he knew what I was thinking but I didn't have to say anything! Then we got tattoo's to show that we were together" she said in a gaze. "Aww. You didn't think we were going to be together after Hogwarts did you? You did that's so sweet." She said putting her hand on his face. "Don't worry we can still go to the ball together even if we are just friends. Do you believe this thing still hurts?" she said walking off in pain.  
  
~*In Art Class*~ Hermione had just finished her painting when Professor Gizmo walked over. "I read about this castle in Spain this painting represents it," She said. " That's really great but what part represents you?" He said the walked away. Just then Parvarti Patel and Lavender Brown walked up to her. "Oh hi Hermione we were just talking about you" Lavender said with a smirk on her face. "Well one day while we were in the 3 Broomsticks we were just talking about how many artists appreciate there dark art and then your name came up and we jut think" " You should kill yourself" Parvarti said finishing Lavenders sentence. "Think about it." Lavender said smiling big.  
  
~* During Dinner*~  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Marie, and Ron were sitting together. "You know I think I'm just gonna go to study for a test I have tomorrow." Hermione said rubbing her head. "Bye Herms" they all said to her "Bye" she sad looking sort of sad. Watching her walk out the big doors to the Great Hall Marie said " Ron I need to talk to you privately" "Okay lets take a walk" Ron said looking curious. They went out by the lake. "So what did u want to talk to me about" Ron said. " Nothing I just wanted to take a walk just the 2 of us" Marie said smiling. "Come on I want to show you the perfect spot" It was by the dock. The moonlight was glittering on the water. "Then Ron whispered "Candela". And a soft warn blanket and some candles appeared. They sat down together Marie in Ron's arms. She turned around and kissed him. Then it got a little carried away. Marie was starting to feel awkward so she said something" Ron I think we need to go inside" noticing that her shirt was off. "Okay why did I do something wrong" " No I just don't think were ready." She said putting on her shirt. They walked back up to the dorm and kissed good night. And Marie snuck into her bed thinking about her night. 


	3. The Bet!

3rd chapter The Bet!  
~That Saturday at the Quiddich game~  
  
Draco was in the locker room getting ready for his big match with HufflePuff.  
  
Lee Jordan was making announcements on the new intercom he had set up for his mourning wake-up show. "The HufflePuffs really need to have skill for the slytherins have all new broomsticks Lightning bolts. They are the fastest brooms in the world rite now. Speaking of Slytherin the Slytherin king Draco Malfoy got dumped by Miss Pansy Parkinson. Hang in there Draco as they say there's more fish in the sea."  
Professor McGonagal eyed Lee and noted that he was getting off topic as usual.  
" Shit! He just has to mention it doesn't he?" an angry Draco said cramming thing in his locker and slamming it shut.  
The Slytherin Quiddich team walked out to the field wearing green, silver, and black uniforms. They were all holding their slick black lightning bolt it had a little lightning bolt on it for trademark.  
The whistle blew and they took off. The Snitch flew out of site in flat 5 seconds, while Draco flew higher and higher. Hufflepuff had scored 30 points. After a good 10 minutes of scavenging Draco saw the glittering gold ball. He took off as fast as he could noticing the Hufflepuff seeker was already after it. Of course the Cleansweep was no match for the Lightning Bolt. Almost 30 seconds later Draco had flown up beside the other seeker, smirked, and caught the tiny ball. He landed gracefully on his feet as he heard the Slytherin crowd go wild they all ran to him lifting him up on their shoulders.  
After the Quiddich match Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were walking down the hall. Draco had been thinking of Pansy a lot that day.  
" I can replace Pansy any day" Draco was thinking so hard that it just slipped out.  
"You know you can't Pansy Parkinson. She's like a freaking goddess in this place. Every girl wants to be her and every guy wants to do her. Basically she's you with boobs." Goyle said with a smirk on his face.  
"Take away the make-up and the wonder braw and all you have is a C- GPA and Daddy's credit card." Draco said watching her run up to Victor and start making out." All you need is the right boyfriend and bam popular!"  
"I dunno man I think I feel a bet coming on, " Goyle said with a wide smile on his face. "You have to turn any girl I pick out into Queen of the Ball."  
"Deal" Draco said with eager in his eyes.  
"Wait you all aren't really going to do this are you" Crabbe said with a mouth full of food.  
  
Draco and Goyle looked at each other, smiled, and shook hands.  
  
So they kept walking down the hall to find the perfect girl. "How about Susan Bones?" Goyle chuckled.  
  
"Can you say face wash?" Draco said looking disgusted but Crabbe and Goyle laughed.  
  
"Hmmm. Mandy Brocklehurst" Goyle said. Mandy and Crabbe were almost the same size. "Are you sure cause Susan sounded fine?" Draco asked.  
  
Just then Hermione ran by with her hands full of books and of course being her clumsy self dropped them everywhere.  
  
"Perfect, Hermione Granger" Goyle said slyly.  
  
"No way anybody but that little mudblood" Draco said with horror on his face.  
  
"Hey it was a bet, right Crabbe?" Goyle said. Crabbe made a facial expression as if he was out of the conversation.  
  
"Oh and you better hurry cause my calendar says that u have exactly 3 weeks until the Graduation Ball." Goyle said amused.  
  
~*After School*~  
  
Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were walking to the library to find Hermione. They looked in and the library was deserted accept Hermione, she was trying to teach Neville a potion that he kept spilling.  
  
Draco walked over to her and looked back to find Crabbe and Goyle watching his every move. "Hello, Granger Do you mind if I have a word with you?" She obviously could tell who it was by their dark soft voice. So she didn't answer. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you filthy little mudblood" he was now getting angry.  
  
She stood up looking him straight in the eye and slapped his face. "Fuck off Ferret Boy!"  
  
She grabbed her books and whispered to Neville to come on. 1 minute later Draco was still standing there in shock of her bravery. No other girl had stood up to him like that accept her.  
~Hope you like this chapter I think its ma best so far! Also thanx Marie Ur so kool! Thanx for my only 2 reviewers (Crazy4wood and TomFeltonsDancer) yall r so sweet luv ya guys! Please review ppl! ~  
  
Luv Princess Aisha! 0:D 


	4. The Freak Show

Chapter 4 The Freak Show  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the freaking Harry Potter books OBVIOUSLY my name is not J.K. Rowlings!! Ok sry about the lil' outburst and on with the story!  
  
Draco and Bianca Patel were sitting in the Slytherin common room talking. Bianca and Draco had been friends a couple years. "So how are you and Pansy Doing?" Bianca said. Draco just looked at her with a face that said duh. "Oh I forgot sorry. Do you have anybody else in mind?" "Well let's just say I'm working on a little project." He said with a smirk. Then thought of Hermione and how he yet hadn't got the chance to talk to her. "Actually this girl blew me off ME if you can believe that!" Draco said looking confused. "Well did it ever occur to you to try I mean find out what she likes where she hangs out?" Draco looked even more confused. "Just a suggestion well I got to go do something for Snape I'll see you later okay?" Bianca said getting up to leave muttering" typical male" "Okay Bye" Draco said.  
  
Draco went upstairs to his big green and silver room and found two letters on his bed .The first was from Lord Voltemort. He opened it and read.  
  
Draco you have been accepted to be a death eater like your mother and father after you get out of school. We will talk soon. I have already spoken with your father and discussed when you might be getting the dark mark. Well decide soon,  
  
Lord Voltemort,  
  
He looked not sure and opened the other note and read.  
  
Draco my son Lord Voltemort has just informed me about the excellent news. Now you can be just like me your life will be perfect. Well hurry and decide you wouldn't want to keep the Lord waiting. Your father,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
He thought about what Bianca said for a while. He suddenly got up, took a shower, and threw on clean clothes. He needed to do something important. He walked write in with his invisibility cloak on and found exactly what he was looking for.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione walked slowly down the cherry wood staircase to the deserted dark Gryffindor common room in her pajamas. She went over to the windows and opened one. Rays of light beamed in her eyes like two cars colliding almost blinding her.  
  
"Bloody hell" she shouted trying to cover her eyes. She made herself some coffee and sat down on the leather black couch. Not even knowing someone was watching her.  
  
At Hogwarts she was the only one that she knew of that got up that early on weekends. But it was her first day of work and she was nervous. Hermione had applied for a job at The Great Quaffle it was a woman's clothing store. It was easy, fit her schedule easy, and it paid.  
  
"Well I better start getting ready for my new job at The Great Quaffle" Hermione sighed and went to go get ready she walked up the stairs and into her room.  
  
A determined Draco Malfoy threw off his cloak and shot over to a desk with a piece of parchment, Inc, and a quill. He quickly grabbed the parchment and started writing.  
  
Hermione meet me at the Great Quaffle at 10:00 pm tonight. I need too talk to you about something.  
  
"This should do it. I'm so going to win this bet no doubt." Draco thought and smirked.  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron had just woke up and started getting dressed. "So what did you get Marie for her Birthday?" Harry said slicking back his hair with gel.  
  
"Ummm.I haven't really thought about it much." Ron said with a forgetful look on his face.  
  
"Ron its tomorrow don't tell me you forgot" Harry said with a disapproving look on his face. "If I ever did that to Ginny she would probably freak!"  
  
"Chill I' just get her something while were at Hogsmeade today" Ron said coolly.  
  
When they were done getting ready they went to the common room. Now the common room was filled with 6th and 7th years. Neville walked over with something in his hand and said softly "If you see Hermione tell her this is for her. It was on the table over there. Okay?" They nodded their heads curiously. "I've got to go to the owlery to send this to someone." He pointed to an envelope and left.  
  
Just then Hermione came down the stairs her hair in a tight bun with little curls sticking out everywhere. She was wearing a green shirt with a big quaffle on it and black bulk letters saying THE GREAT QUAFFLE and faded caprice. She walked right to Ron and Harry. "Hey Guys," she said. "Hey this is for you I think it's from Neville but I'm not sure." Harry said handing her the piece of parchment folded. Thanks she opened it and read the note. "He probably wants help on is homework again." She sighed.  
  
Just then Ginny and Marie walked down the stairs. Ginny snuck up behind Harry while he was talking to Ron. "Boo" Ginny grabbed him by the waste and started giggling. "I scared you! I scared you!" she sung with laughter.  
  
"No you didn't!" Harry said in denial.  
  
"Yes I did" Ginny argued back.  
  
"No you didn't"  
  
"Yes Hun I did!" Ginny said.  
  
"Fine you win." Harry smiled and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Ugh that's disgusting." Ron said looking from his best friend to his baby sister. Marie laughed and gave him a hug and a quick kiss "Good Morning" "Good Morning" He said returning the kiss. Then they left to go to Hogmeade.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ok Ginny, Hermione, and I are going shopping at the Great Quaffle. I take it that you still need to get something for a certain special occasion tomorrow" Marie cleared her throat kidding and winked at Ron. "See you later!" They all went there separate ways.  
  
"She knows me to well." Rom said. "Oh well come on I have no clue what to get her and I don't want to waste time. "Okay, Okay, I'm coming" Harry said following Ron into Duncan's Jewelry Shop. Almost immediately after they walked in a short plump red haired walked over to them." Hello! My name is Charlotte. Can I help u two gentlemen today?"  
  
Yes I'm looking for something for my girlfriend her name is Marie." Ron said.  
  
"Well what are you looking for necklaces, bracelets, or rings does any thing come into mind? Charlotte asked.  
  
The look on Ron's face told her he had no clue. "I see well what's the occasion?" She asked. "It's her 17th Birthday." "Okay why don't we try a bracelet? We got this new one in only a couple a days ago its very nice. It's gold with jewels in it that change colors. How about I bring it here so you can see it?" Ron thought about it and said, "Sure thanks"  
  
She came back almost instantaneously "Well here it is one of a kind" She handed him the bracelet. "I think this is the one its cool I think she'll like it." Ron said he looked at the price it was a little over what he wanted to spend but he could afford it because he had worked over the summer with Charlie in Romania. Anyways he loved Marie and would do anything for her. "Great I'll just go get he box" She said and smiled. After a couple of minutes of sitting there wondering what was taking her so long she came back. She handed Ron the box was gold and had the name MARIE engrave it was really pretty. "Thank you so much you were a lot of help." Ron said. "Your Welcome I hope she like it" Charlotte said. They paid and left.  
  
They went and bought Harry's present quickly. Then they went to a candy shop.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So what would you like me to get you am outfit from here or just surprise?" Hermione said looking at Marie. "Umm. I don't care." Marie said looking embarrassed.  
  
"Oh Hermione look at this on I bet Neville would just die if he saw you in this one." Ginny said laughing and pointed to a silk skimpy black dress. "Shut up!" Hermione snapped at Ginny. "I got to start my shift in like an hour okay?" they both smiled and said "Yeah"  
  
Hermione picked out an outfit. It was dark faded caprice and a blue, purple, and green halter-top with matching flip-flops. Ginny picked up a black mini skirt and a blue blouse with a leather black purse.  
  
"Here Ginny could u take this back to my room and wrap it for me. I already paid for it." Hermione said smiling. Ginny nodded. "Thanks you're a life saver I've got to start my job." "Ok well I'll see you later Hun" Ginny said paying. "Bye" they both said and Ginny and Marie left.  
  
Hermione walked over to what looked like the store manager and said "Hi my name is Hermione! I applied for the job here." Hermione said politely.  
  
"Oh yes Mrs. Granger. My name is Isabella as you can see I' the Manger here" she pointed to her gold nametag. "You will organize the clothes in a neat order. If someone needs service at the counter and no one is there than you will need to help them. Well I guess that's it you probably get what to do. You're all set. I hope you have a great time working at the Great Quaffle." She smiled and Hermione said, "I will thank you." Hermione took out her wand while no one was looking and started to adjust things. She wasn't suppose to be using magic in the shop but she was the only one working and didn't feel like doing it all by hand.  
  
She had helped so many customers and put things away that day that she was so tired she could've fallen asleep standing up. She still had t put one more thing away in the storage room. She walked in and sat something down she looked up and saw white-blond hair and cold gray-blue eyes glittering like sat fires staring at her. She jumped then Draco walked from out of the corner.  
  
"What the hells are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione said angry and tired. "Calm down breath I just wanted to have a word with you" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"About" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh Shit I didn't really think about this one." He thought looking at her up and down then noticed paint on her shoes. "Art"  
  
"Art. You don't even take art."  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"How come I haven't seen you in any of my classes?" Hermione said folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"I take it after school." Draco thought up quickly. "Sure."  
  
"Anyways why the hell is Draco Malfoy ' the class president, supposingly the most hottest, smartest guy (smartest my ass) and most popular guy asking to talk to me about art? Huh he's the one that sent me the note." Hermione thought just standing there staring at him.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me sometime?" Draco asked.  
  
"Together? I'd rather go through a cold day in hell then to go somewhere with you Malfoy?" She walked over to a shelf and threw something on it.  
  
"Look I know we haven't had the greatest past but I'm asking you to forget about that?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Malfoy just smiled not smirked. He looks desperate and I have an extra ticket to my art show. Groose though this is Malfoy. Oh well its only going to be one night. The thought of Malfoy being desperate tickled her inside." She giggled looking at his face.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Draco said looking confused.  
  
"Nothing there's a program at the Owls Theater at 9:00 p.m. tomorrow. Meet me at the gates of Hogwarts at 8:30." Hermione said walking off.  
  
Draco smirked and thought, "Oh yeah my plan is going exactly how I planned. Go Draco its ya birthday we gonna parta like its ya birthday we gonna sip Bicardi like its ya birthday!" "How about Dinner after?" Draco said.  
  
"No" Hermione yelled from another room. " I've got to close the store now."  
  
"Fine we'll go back together" Draco said opening the door for her. "Ladies first." She rolled her eyes at him. He was definitely acting weird.  
  
"I'll take that as a thank you? "Draco thought.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Hermione thought.  
  
They walked back to the Gryffindor common room together in silence. "Well thank you for walking me back." Hermione said not daring to look at Draco. "Your Welcome. Have a good night."  
  
"Yeah you too." Hermione said. She said the password and walked into the Gryffindor common room. He walked off. Him being nice to a mudblood sent chills up his spine. But if he wanted to win this bet he had to at least be nice to her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Marie happy Birthday to you! Wake up silly" Ginny sung with her own little remix while jumping on Marie's bed. Marie put the covers over her face.  
  
"Enough to wake me up" Hermione yelled over Ginny's singing. Finally Marie got up but still not out of her bed. Just then Ron walked in with a tray of food for Marie. He made eggs, bacon, and toast. It didn't look delicious but then again it was Ron's cooking. "Good Morning sunshine." Ron sat the tray on her nightstand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Good morning! That's so sweet thank you!" Marie said feeling like a princess.  
  
"You're Welcome. Unfortunately I have to go do something but meet me in the Great Hall at 1:00 p.m. is that ok? Ron said. "Yeah sure." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
He left but not without a wink at Ginny. "He never could cook." Ginny said giggling. "Oh shut up its sweet!" Marie said. Marie ate a little then took a shower. She put on a towel and started doing her make-up. She put on base then baby blue eye shadow and sparkles on top. The she did her hair she curled it and put sparkle hair spray on. She looked outside the bathroom Ginny and Hermione had left so she went and picked out an outfit. She looked for a while and decided to wear her new outfit her sister Robyn had sent her for her birthday last night at exactly 12:00p.m. It was a baby blue tank top with a fuzzy little bunny on it and a dark jean mini skirt with matching slip on tennis shoes. By the time she was done it was already 12:45. She walked down to the Great Hall and no one was there. She looked at her watch it said 1:00. She looked back up and there everybody was "Surprise" they shouted. There were presents and a huge chocolate cake that said HAPPY 7TH BITHDAY MARIE! She smiled and said, "You guys shouldn't have. You'll are so sweet. Thank You." She ran over to them and gave them each a hug and they all sat down.  
  
"Open mine first." Ginny said. Marie took the present and opened it. "This outfits so cute thanks Ginny. She smiled and said "Your welcome." Then Harry said "Mine next!" He handed her the little carefully rapped present and she opened it. "Wow I didn't know you knew I liked the Weird Sisters! Thanks Harry." "Your welcome" he said smiling shyly. "Here is mine." Hermione said. She opened the blue bag and saw the outfit. "This outfits so cool. Thanks sweetie!" Finally it was time for Ron's gift. He got nervous and pulled out a tiny box. She opened the card first. She saw a magical picture of her and Ron he was holding her in his arms and they were smiling and laughing it looked like they we meant for each other. She looked below and found the words.  
  
Marie you are my princess. I love you so much. You are my world and I don't know what I would do without you. I hope you have a great Birthday! Love, Ron  
  
She opened the box with a tear in her eye. She saw the shiny gold bracelet and gasped. "I love it! It's Beautiful. Thank you so much. I love you so much." She gave him a tight hug with tears trickling down her face. "I love you too." Ron said guessing that she liked it.  
  
That night Marie and Ron had a romantic dinner wear she wore her new bracelet. That night was a very special night for Marie she had received a very beautiful bracelet from her loving boyfriend and Ron and Marie had done it for the very first time.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione got ready. She wore black pants and a red blouse with black boots. They meet at the gate like planned. Draco standing there casually looking oh so hot but of course like usual wearing a red and white baseball shirt and faded baggy blue jeans with brown boots.  
  
When they got to Owl's Theater Hermione stopped at the stage door and said," Go find a seat I have to get ready." And left. He did what she said and found a seat up front. Suddenly the room fell into darkness. Loud music was pouring out of the speakers. It had a fast beat. Just then the lights started flickering. A big blob appeared on stage it was white with what looked like hand poking out of the sides. "That's Mitch he's brilliant!" a fat man in all black said. Draco didn't answer because there was a loud bursting sound.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Draco thought laughing.  
  
A tall skinny man with nothing on but white underwear was standing on stage with a trashcan. Inside the trashcan were flames and trash coming up. There were two midgets dressed in blue and pink outfits with cored faced danced around him. One midget came close to the audience and recited, "My heart is an island my broom is a firebolt." Then another midget came up close and said, "I want to be like Mike." They all made gagging noises and fell to the floor. Draco started cracking up but no body else found it funny.  
  
Then a mysterious girl with white clothing and a white painted face carried a blanket onto stage and put it around them four. She spoke softly and quietly, "Be silent be still. Be silent be still. Be silent be still." Then they got up and all joined in and repeated the words 'be silent be still.' Everyone clapped even Draco.  
  
"We would all like to welcome a new guest. Is there a Draco Malfoy in the house?  
  
Hermione walked over to Draco with a smirk on her face." You don't have to do it if you don't want to." She said. He got up stubbornly and walked on stage.  
  
"Hi! My name is obviously Draco. How are you all doing?" No on answered. He was up on stage having no clue on what he was suppose to do. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a hackey sack. He began to play with it nervously. Everyone looked confused on what exactly he was doing. He threw the Hacky Sack up in the air and caught it with the inside of his foot. He did this non-stop with his feet, his head, and his hands." It's called Hacky Sack." He said. Soft fast heart beating was playing in the background. "H-A-C-K-Y S-A-C-K" He said slowly kicking it from one foot to the other. The music went faster as did he. "Never let it fall! Never ever let it fall! Never.!" He was going so fast he lost control of the hacky sack. "Eventually it has to drop." Everyone clapped even though he sucked. He walked off stage and right to Hermione still breathing hard. She looked like she was going to crack up. "It was that bad?" Draco asked. "Hey I didn't say anything. But I've got to go get changed." "Ok." Meet me outside.  
  
When they got outside they were both quiet. "So you did really good" Hermione said, breaking the silence. "Yeah right. I could never do what you did you know with all the trash and flames. I sucked." "No.. You were good." "I sucked. Admit it." "Okay you sucked a little. Ok yes you sucked a lot you were horrible." She said sarcastically. They stopped and waited for the train to move to get across the street. Draco made the first move. He stood there staring into her eyes. "What?" She said looking at him with curiosity. "Your eyes. They're beautiful" He said touching her face. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"How corny! Does he think I'm stupid? What is he doing hitting on me. gross!"? She thought. She jerked away and looked him up and down. "You know what, I'm just gonna catch a ride with Mitch." Hermione said walking away, so many things shooting through her mind as if she had a pool table in her head.  
  
"The underwear guy" he said disgusted.  
  
Song listened to while writing this chapter:  
  
Swing Swing by: All American Rejects  
  
Addicted by: Simple Plan  
  
Anthem by: Good Charlotte  
  
Stuck by: Stacy Orrico  
  
A/N Hey people! I hope that didn't suck too bad. I also hope that it was long enough. My other chapters suck and are too short! I'm so sorry it took so long. I had a long vacation. But since summer is coming up I"ll hurry! Thanks so much for all my reviewers. I love you all like a fat kid love cake. LMAO! Hehe. Thanks again. Ya'll help so much and if it weren't for you I would probably give up!  
  
LYL,  
  
Princess Aisha  
  
-P.S. Lizzy you're a sweetie!! 


	5. Authors Note

****Authors Note****  
  
Ok I know it seems like its taking 4eva but I'm probably not gonna update until school starts again. Because I'm gonna be really busy over the summa. I'm goin out of the country! ~*LONDON BABY*~ with ma best best friend Bianca! OOO I'm making 2 otha Draco/Hermione stories! YAY!!!! Ok n e ways I just thought I ought to let u no! If u wanna no wat 1 of ma stories is about than I guess I'll tell ya!  
  
Great Times and Unfortunately Bad Times- This story is about Hermione in her 5th year. Once she comes to Hogwarts she's notices somebody has changed. This person is sweet and kind and soon they become very close friends. But will this person change back as he was rite when Hermione starts to fall in love with him? Will they ever be the great friends as they used to be and fall in love with each other? Or will they continue to hate each other and forget the friendship they used to have?  
  
O well I no the summary is a lil' stupid and corny but I think that this story can be really good If I don't screw it up like She's All that! LOL!!!! And when it comes out if u don't like it plz don't bother me with a review of how much u hated it! Don't hate cumon 'Where is the love?'  
  
N e ways I hope everybody has a great summer and don't get a sunburn get a tan; -D! LOL! Ok yeah.  
  
~*~Peace Out Princess Aisha~*~  
  
Bianca- London is gonna b awesome!  
  
Chris- I'm missin u so badly I love u! (Christopher Robin) LMAO!!!!!!!!  
  
Emerald- Ur soooo nice thx! 


End file.
